elysium_projectfandomcom-20200213-history
Jandice Barov
|affiliation = Dalaran (formerly), Lordaeron (lapsed), The Scourge, Barov, Cult of the Damned |occupation = Scholomance Instructor |status = Killable |relatives = and (brothers), (mother), (father) |instance=Scholomance}} Jandice Barov is a level 61 elite human ghost mini-boss found in Scholomance. She is a member of the ill-fated Barov family. The lever (Torch) to access Scholomance's Old Treasure Chest is found near Jandice, in the south side of the basement. Lore by TamplierPainter]] Jandice Barov was once an archmage of Dalaran and a powerful illusionist. In life, she developed a spell that "displayed several images of her body that were nearly indistinguishable from her real form. These images duplicated her actions from different locations, making it nearly impossible for her enemies to find her. It was almost infallible." It is also said that Jandice stewards the blood of innocents from Doctor Theolen Krastinov to Kirtonos the Herald. It is likely that she was turned into a Shade because she is a member of the Cult of the Damned. Strategy While fighting, Jandice will split into duplicate images of herself, and the true Jandice will reappear along with them. These duplicates appear to be immune to AoE damage, but using a priest's Mind Flay on the true Jandice will quickly kill all the images as well. She will keep duplicating, so always throw the MF on her as needed. Subsequently a rogue can kick Jandice to prevent her from duplicating. As of late all Jandice's duplicates along with Jandice will have a health bar, so if Jandice does duplicate herself press the V button (default show target's health) to find the real Jandice by looking for the bar that has some out of it already and focus all attacks on her. It is unknown if any form of shadow damage done to Jandice also harms her images or not. Other spells she casts are Curse of Blood (10 min duration, increases physical damage dealt to target by 92) and Banish. It is also useful to have each player in the group create a macro to target Jandice (/target Jandice will suffice). Once she splits into the images, repeatedly pressing this macro will allow the group to re-target her most efficiently. It was once useful to have a hunter mark Jandice, as the mark would remain on her when she re-appeared; however, this is no longer the case. It is best to concentrate all DPS on Jandice until she drops. Dropping Jandice will result in the images despawning a few seconds later. Also, the trash mobs in this room tend to respawn much quicker than the other trash mobs in the instance, so it is imperative to finish her off as quickly as possible. If you have a unit frames addon that supports a separate unit frame for your focus, before beginning the fight, target Jandice Barov and type in /focus. The frame will show up during the fight, disappear when she creates her images, and then reappear as soon as she is attackable. Quests * Loot Patch changes * * * External links fr:Jandice Barov Category:Humans Category:Bosses Category:Scholomance mobs Category:Ghost characters